The Titans Alphabet
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: Just a series of random Drabbles that are named in alphabetical order. Ranging from 50-500 words a piece. May be slightly OOC.
1. A

**Anonymous **

"You know you could have been a bit more original, I mean a box of chocolates and some flowers?"

"What, you know I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"I know, but was it necessary to 'anonymously' send it to me? I mean who else would have been able to leave it on the end of my bed, all wrapped up and with nice squiggly writing on it?"

"Starfire could have asked me to do it, or Robin."

"Yeah, but I don't think she would have mastered the art of 'Earth Cleches' yet, and what I got you was better than what you got me."

"It's pronounced 'Cliché' idiot." Raven said, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy just laughed and kissed her on the cheek

"Happy Valentine's Day Raven." Said Beast Boy

"Happy Valentine's Day grass stain." Replied Raven

**AN: One down, Twenty Five to go! **

**Till next time, **

**Umbra-Luna :L :P**


	2. B

**Bunny**

"Please Raven?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww, why not? I'll turn into one too."

"No, I am not going to turn into a bunny for you."

"It's not like I haven't see you as it before."

"Go turn into a lamp." Raven replied coldly.

**AN: Got to love bunny Raven!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	3. C

**Christmas **

It was his time of year. He thought himself a bit like Robin Hood, someone he had idolized as a child. He took the presents from the warehouses, the department stores and delivered them to the orphanages. From the west to the east of Jump City, he sent presents to the little children, and the next day, imagining and sometimes watching in the shadows as the children's faces lit up in surprise and in glee that Farther Christmas had visited their little stockings and given them gifts.

He knew what it was like to have no hopes or dreams of ever being picked, and he always remembered that time when his stockings were empty, apart from a small gift of chocolate from one of the careers. When he remembered that fact, and when he had managed to steal the suit, he made himself a promise that even though he was an anti-hero, he would always be a hero to the small children during Christmas, even if they didn't know who it was from. He found it comforting that the staff never wondered where they came from, as it had been happening for at least seven years now.

Of course he would punish those who tried to stop him doing this. He had many run ins from the robbers and other thieves who would try to steal the children's presents. The police who tried to take the presents away from them, as they were apparently missing stock. Oh, he made them pay. Within the first four Christmas's, every thief, robber and policeman who thought they could make off with a few new toys got an invisible fist to the face and a warning note in their pocket.

"Don't screw with presents.

Happy Christmas,

Farther Christmas."

**I always thought Red-X would be a secret Santa for the orphanages. He seems like the one to be a Good guy during Christmas.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	4. D

**Different **

He had always been the silent one. His name was that of a nickname someone had given him at school when he didn't introduce himself. He never judged never saying a word out of line. He had been picked by his Head Master to help the HIVE Five with stealing special equipment when needed. That was all he did, wait around till there was a mission, go on the mission, and try his hardest to get the job done. Or that's what everyone thought. Kyd Wykkyd had always been a mute, ever since the scientist had experimented with him. Through the power of brain surgery, he had given the ability to use ninety five percent of the brain, but at the cost of being able to speak.

He was super smart, could figure out almost any possibility when it came to strategies and could deduce what was the best way of handling a situation. But, of course, he had no way of telling this to the others and he couldn't communicate at all. Not even through diagrams and actions. No, his brain surgeon of a farther had screwed up the operation and caused him to lose all way of communicating. He was trapped in his own body, only doing what was needed of him. It infuriated him, the way that the others couldn't see fatal flaws with their plans. And ever since the girl, Jinx, had left, their plans had become more and more stupid and idiotic. But he still could not say it.

He was different, and he knew it. And how he hated it.

**AN: Not the best one, but I needed to give him his own spot, because he's just so Wykkyd. Ya know? XD**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :D ;)**


	5. E

**Emotions**

They were a blessing and a cure, or so she thought. She knew that he powers were all tied to her emotions, so she should stay absolutely neutral. No emotion. Nothing at all. Not the anxiety of being different, not the guilt of keeping secrets, not the happiness of being and hanging around friends. Nope none of these she could show without something exploding.

It was hard. Oh yes it was hard. Especially during her early teenage years. There was just so much that was going through her mind at the time. Her crush on a certain green changeling. Her new found pride for being part of a team. Her determination for ridding all of the scum and low-lives on the streets of Jump. She had so many that she would barely would have time to sort them out during her visits to Nevermore, before she would have a new wave of emotions triggered off by the smallest reminder.

She had tried talking to her emotions, tried to them stop until after she had finished her tea and her meditation. They did not relent. Not one bit. It was almost unbearable to be a teenager and not to show any emotions. She lived with a bunch of the most emotional props she could have known, but she couldn't bring herself to accidentally hurt someone, just of a simple emotion to be let loose.

**AN: Wouldn't you love a place in your mind that you could go to with a look in a mirror?**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :L**


	6. F

**Future **

What did the future hold for her? She didn't know. All she cared about was not becoming one of them. Not going back to those days. It could have been so simple, just hold a bank robbery, or steal some jewelry. But becoming a hero? Now that was something she didn't know if she wanted to do. She had always been the one to bring bad luck to herself and those around her. She didn't want to hurt those who allied themselves with her, just in case she caused something which hurt someone or caused someone to get away. Her powers were under her control, but her luck wasn't.

She knew that he would be disappointed. She just knew it. He would be stubborn and say that she was being silly and then be silly himself. He would give her roses, kiss her on the cheek. Then tell her not to worry, she would make a great hero. But she wasn't even sure she wanted to be a hero. Sure she helped the Titans when they were fighting the Brotherhood Of Evil. They had betrayed her and they were going to hurt the earth, so of course she would help. But that was the extent of her hero capabilities.

She didn't know what the future held for her, but she knew it would be time for her to move. Time for her to rent an apartment in New York, or Ontario, or even London. She had the money to. She always knew that she needed money for when she retired. She just didn't know that she would retire so early.

She thought about the people who had given her a second chance, and those who had found out that she was more than a (now ex) villain. She was an insecure teenager who was brought up in the wrong group. She needed to think. Maybe Raven could help her out, she and her had always had the same kind of background.

'What ever the future held, it had better be good.' She thought bitterly.

**AN: I never really understood why Jinx and Kid Flash were together. Can someone enlighten me?**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :D O.0**


End file.
